A conventional golf cart generally has a grip 1 connected firmly with a vertical rod of a golf cart body 2 by means of a socket-shaped connector 11 so that the grip cannot be adjusted in its angle toward the golf cart body 2 to facilitate to pull it along on the ground, as shown in FIG. 6.